


So... Is That a Yes?

by MrJonesandMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy Ending, M/M, Men in love, Oral Sex, Self-Love, Simultaneous Hand Jobs, unexpected questions, with Obvious Answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJonesandMe/pseuds/MrJonesandMe
Summary: Yuuri felt his jaw drop. “You want me to what?” he asked the man standing in front of him, eyeing the object that was in his hand.This was not something Yuuri Katsuki was expecting...





	So... Is That a Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> This little guy started as a random thought I had, while trying to think of which direction I wanted my other fic to take. I hope you like it!

Yuuri felt his jaw drop. “You want me to _what_?” he asked the man standing in front of him, eyeing the object that was in his hand.

“Do you need time to think about it?” Victor asked nervously, quickly placing the box on the bedside table and walking over to Yuuri. He grabbed his lover’s face in his hands and leaned in to place gentle kisses on his cheek, jaw, and finally his lips. He smiled before adding, “it’s just that we’ve been together for so long and this is something I _really_ want, but I won’t push you into something you’re uncomfortable with. I hope you know I would never do that to you.”

 _That_. That right there was exactly the reason Yuuri loved the man standing in front of him so much. He was always so thoughtful and kind, never pushing Yuuri to do something before he was ready. Victor had taken months before asking Yuuri out on a date, knowing he was apprehensive about starting a relationship. Then, they had gone on handfuls of dates before they made it official. The two dated for two years before even discussing living together and even their sex life started out slowly – Yuuri almost held out for a full year before anything of the sort had happened. He really shouldn’t be shocked, I mean they had done _so much_ together that of course Victor would want something new, something more. _Why am I even thinking so hard about this?_ Yuuri wondered, _Victor has always done everything I’ve asked of him, and it’s not like I am even against it, I just… wasn’t expecting it. That’s all._

“Victor?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me again.” No sooner had the soft command left Yuuri’s lips than Victor’s were on his. Once, twice, three times and then Yuuri found himself opening his mouth to allow Victor entrance. The way their tongues moved together sent shivers up and down Yuuri’s spine. He was always so affected, entranced by Victor from day one. _Why is there even an ounce of doubt in my mind? I love Victor more than anything – he would never do anything to hurt me, ever. Of course, I should give him what he wants._

Their tongues continued to move against one another in a sensual dance until Yuuri backed away slightly, before leaning in and taking Victor’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging playfully as he pushed his hand against Victor’s chest, causing him to fall to the bed. While he was still standing, Yuuri reached forward, entangling his fingers into the soft, silver stands of hair at the back of Victor’s head and yanked, forcing Victor’s lips to meet his again. He dropped to his knees, opening the second drawer of their bedside table and grabbing what he needed, all while situating himself between Victor’s legs. _Thank God we were already undressed, or that would not have seemed as sexy as I’m hoping it did._ His thoughts were proven correct as he glanced up at Victor. The lust in his eyes was enough to cause Yuuri’s dick to harden fully. _Fuck, this is not happening fast enough._

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Victor as he leaned in and gave a long, slow lick to the underside of his cock before sucking the head fully into his mouth, where he rolled his tongue around it before focusing all the attention to the slit. He began to bob his head, slowly at first, while he used one of his hands to caress Victor’s balls, causing the man to let out a quiet moan. When Yuuri looked up, he noticed Victor’s head had fallen back, his eyes rolling toward the back of his head before closing. Yuuri reveled in the fact that he evoked this kind of response from Victor – he had definitely come a long way from the nervous kid who had never been with anyone before, when he and Victor had first become a thing.

He decided to take advantage of the fact that Victor was currently off in his own world and he quietly opened the bottle of lube he had retrieved from the drawer, generously coating his own fingers. He continued giving Victor’s cock the attention it deserved as he circled his fingertip around his hole. When he finally decided to press in, he unknowingly increased the suction on Victor’s shaft.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, sparking an even bigger fire in Yuuri than before. He shoved another finger in, moving them in and out, slowly, at first and then began a scissoring motion. As one of Victor’s hands found their way to the back of his head and his hips began thrusting forward, Yuuri too began to thrust his hips, tying hard to focus on Victor while also looking for –

“Mmmnhh,” Yuuri couldn’t control the sounds that were attempting to leave his _very_ full mouth as he slammed his fingers into his prostate again. And again. When he realized he was dangerously close to coming, Yuuri stopped, removing his mouth from Victor with an audible _pop_.

“Come here, Yuuri,” Victor commanded as he scooted back toward the head of the bed, grabbing Yuuri by the hand and pulling him onto his lap. Yuuri adjusted himself so that he was straddling Victor’s thighs and he cried out as Victor grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them together. Yuuri could feel himself nearing the edge again as their dicks slid against one another, the friction almost unbearable. “Yuuri, hand me the bottle of lube, _now_.”

Yuuri enjoyed the look of shock on Victor’s face as he shook his head no, grabbing Victor’s hands in his as he pinned them back, near Victor’s shoulders against the headboard of their bed. Using his knees, he lifted himself up before allowing himself to sink back down, the tip of Victor’s cock resting against his entrance. _Well, time to show him I’m ready for anything._ Yuuri pushed his body down, Victor’s cock sliding in easily. This time, Yuuri found it was his eyes threatening to roll back into his head, as he swore, aloud, that he had never felt this good in all of his life.

“You prepared yourself for me, _Yuuri_?” Yuuri almost came, on the spot, as Victor purred out his name and he frantically shook his head yes.

“Yes, Vitya! Now, fuck me.” Victor needed no additional commentary. He began thrusting upward, his hands still pinned. Yuuri was so tight, _as always_ , and Victor knew he wasn’t going to last long – especially not with how forward Yuuri was being.

Yuuri dropped Victor’s hands and leaned back, placing his hands behind himself on the bed so he could lean back and roll his hips, allowing Victor to hit his prostate again and again with each thrust. Victor took this opportunity to grab Yuri’s hip with his left hand, squeezing hard enough to bruise the skin, his other hand searching for Yuuri. He began to stroke, softly at first.

“Fuck, Vitya! Harder!” Yuuri yelled. Victor did as he was told, causing heat to pool inside of Yuuri. Upon feeling the sinfully delicious build-up of pressure, Yuuri cried out again. “Jesus, fuck. I’m gonna come.”

Victor felt Yuuri release between their bodies, the warm liquid splattering against their stomachs. He continued to stroke Yuuri, milking every, last drop. Once he was certain that Yuuri has been _fully_ pleased, he wrapped Yuuri’s legs around his waist, followed by his arms around Yuuri’s waist and flipped them, switching their positions so he was now on top. He began his brutal pace again, slamming his cock into Yuuri’s hole over and over, until he was coming as well, spilling his seed into his lover. He looked down at Yuuri, their chests both rapidly moving up and down as they fought to catch their breath, and smiled before speaking.

“You are always surprising me, Yuuri,” he said, pausing to place a kiss on the tip of the other man’s nose. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Victor. Grab the box and ask me again.” Victor could feel his eyes widen and he did as he was told. As soon as he opened it, revealing what was inside to Yuuri for a second time, Yuuri leaned up and kissed him. _I have never been more ready_ , Yuuri thought, kissing Victor again, continually, hoping he was successfully conveying his message.

“So… is that a yes?” Victor asked between breaths, still not having caught his from the events that had just taken place. He tried not to let his nervousness show as he smiled at Yuuri, waiting for an answer. Yuuri nodded his head yes, and Victor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had begun holding as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. He closed his eyes, smiling again. “I want to hear you say it.”

Yuuri felt something wet hit his chest and he looked up, realizing that Victor was crying. He felt himself tear up, knowing that he had brought such joy to Victor, who truly was the man of his dreams. He leaned in to kiss him again, then began to speak, his words falling out against his lover’s lips. “Yes, Victor, of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
